The present invention relates to an automobile, a control apparatus and a power train system for an automobile, particularly to a traction control for avoiding slip of wheels that use automatic transmission.
Traction control to be performed when slip is caused on wheels at the time of start or acceleration of an automobile is generally constructed to decrease drive torque and avoid wheel slip accordingly by continuously adjusting the torque generated by the engine.
For example, it is known to control the throttle (throttle valve) opening by feeding back the slip ratio determined from the speed difference between a driven wheel and a drive wheel so that the slip ratio equals to a target slip ratio (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 2-305333 (1990), for example).